


Call Out My Name

by dykezamomattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykezamomattel/pseuds/dykezamomattel
Summary: A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together, that is reality.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me Serena. Here to present you with some Trixya fluff & smut no one asked for. Got my inspiration from the song Call Out My Name by The Weeknd. For more effects, listen to this version of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiaYvlKicJE
> 
> Enjoy this shit show x

It’s been a couple of weeks since Trixie send Katya out of her apartment. They were supposed to have their fifth anniversary this year. It would’ve been five years since Trixie fell for those blonde locks, blue eyes and bright red painted lips. Trixie hated red, everything red. But on Katya she didn’t mind at all. Katya wasn’t really suited for any other colors. Sometimes she could pull of a dark purple but red was the best on her. Walking up to Katya in that crowded bar, was maybe the best move she ever made. Even though she was forced by her friend Kim. Trixie had just moved to Boston with Kim, after graduating from Beauty School. It was hard, moving from her little family home in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. But she couldn’t stay there, not at all. Her stepfather being the abusive prick he was, and Trixie’s mom pretending not to know what was going on. 

But walking up to Katya, was a good decision. Katya made Trixie feel like she was the only girl in the world. Treated her like the princess she was, in Katya’s eyes. It didn’t take long for Katya to stay the night, holding Trixie tight when she had another of her bad dreams. Katya making coffee or tea for her whenever she didn’t feel like getting up, because life was all just too much. But Katya understood everything, because she had been there. Been in the same position as Trixie. And Trixie was still grateful for that, even after everything that happened. 

It was a night before Thanksgiving, they were supposed to celebrate that at Katya’s house. Her parents made dinner and insisted that they’d come over. They were packing their stuff, for staying the night. Katya was in the shower, getting herself ready, when her phone lit up with a text from Violet. Trixie froze in place, staring at that text. It was something she shouldn’t do, but because they were almost five years together, they didn’t have secrets for each other. But apparently, they did. Trixie knew who Violet was, Katya’s ex. Katya had reassured that every contact they had, was broken. Trixie’s legs moved, and she took a closer look at the text before her phone went dark again. I miss you, last night was great ;) That text is going to be engraved in Trixie’s mind forever, or well for a long time. What happened after, was all a blur. Trixie yelling, god she was screaming and crying her eyes out. Katya admitted right away that something did happened that night, which was what she thought, the best thing to do. But Trixie was crushed. Her heart broken into millions of pieces, after it took her so much effort and time to pull it together, because of everything that happened in her past. Trixie yelled and yelled, eventually kicking Katya out. That was weeks ago. 

Tonight, was the first night Trixie was stepping a foot outside of her apartment. She had a booking in the bar her and Katya met. Trixie missed Katya more than anything. Trixie sighed when she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She lost weight, not a lot but enough to notice a little. The dark circles under her eyes where a lot, and very hard to hide with concealer. But Trixie tried anyway. She put on a tight, baby pink dress and put on her pink cowboy boots. The bar wasn’t far, so she could walk there. She invited some friends from work, to support her. This song she was going to preform, was hard. It reminded her of everything Katya had meant to her. But it was worth it. A little part of her was anxious that Katya might be there as well, but the other part of her didn’t care. She was going to show Katya she was doing fine, while in fact, she was not. But she tried her best not to run back to her. 

Trixie stepped out of her apartment, the cold air hitting her skin. She wrapped he coat tighter around her body and dragged the case with her guitar along with her. It was pretty quiet outside, even though it was a Friday night. Her feet leaded the way towards the bar, but her mind was wondering off to other places. She stopped in front of the bar and took a deep breath. She pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside. The hot air against her face and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled her lungs. Someone ran towards her and engulfed her in a giant hug. 

“You came!” They said, and Trixie smiled a little. The person let go of her and revealed to be Shea. 

“I have to bring my guitar to the back.” Trixie said and raised her guitar case. 

“Oh right. I’ll order you a drink. We’re over there.” Shea said and pointed to a booth in the far-right corner of the bar. Trixie nodded and walked backstage, greeted by Craig. Trixie smiles awkwardly, knowing that Craig is one of Katya’s best friends. Trixie quickly walked passed him and slipped into the backstage room that had her name on it. She used to be a regular preforming, so she had her own room, which actually surprised her. She would’ve thought they got rid of her room. She set her guitar on the little sofa and sat in front of the giant mirror. She quickly texted Shea that she would come and drink after her gig. She walked around the little room and preparing her guitar. Her phone lit up multiple times, but she ignored it. Her mind was running everywhere and right now she just wanted to go to Katya and beg her to forgive her. There was a knock on the door, snapping Trixie out of her trance. The door opened a little and revealed Craig’s face. 

“10 minutes, Trix.” He said, and Trixie shivered at that nickname. Only Craig and Katya called her that. She gripped her guitar hard and looked at her phone. The first text she saw made her lose her mind. 

_Shea: She’s here._

Trixie walked out of her dressing room and slowly walked towards the entrance of the stage, when the MC already announced her.

“Next up is out favorite barbie doll! She’s back from a well-deserved vacation but she’s back to make some great music for you all. Please welcome, Miss Trixie Mattel!” 

Trixie swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped out into the spotlight. She smiled brightly, and the crowd went crazy, her friends making more noise than anyone else. She put the microphone up to her height and smiled at the crowd again. 

“Hello ladies and gentlewoman, how are y’all doing tonight?” She said, the crowd erupting into a roar. “So, tonight I’m doing a special song, for a special someone.” Trixie said, refusing to let her eyes wander off to that ‘special someone’. She strummed the strings of her guitar and started playing the melody. She cleared her throat and started singing. 

_We found each other,_  
_I helped you out of a broken place._  
_You gave me comfort,_  
_But falling for you was my mistake._

Trixie kept her eyes on her guitar, afraid to look at the crowd. Her throat was swelling but she ignored it. 

_I put you on top, I put you on top._  
_I claimed you so proud and openly._  
_And when times were rough, when times were rough,_  
_I made sure I held you close to me_

_So, call out my name_  
_Call out my name when I kiss you so gently_  
_I want you to stay_

Tears formed in Trixie’s eyes and she finally looked the person. She was leaning against the bar, fingers wrapped around her whiskey glass, knuckles turning white. Trixie barely saw her because of the lights but she knew her eyes are tearing too. 

_I want you to stay, even though you don't want me_  
_Girl, why can't you wait?_  
_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?_  
_Won't you call out my name?_  
_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and_  
_I'll be on my,_

Her eyes aren’t leaving her, she is staring at Katya with every word that leaves her lips. Katya had her hair down in messy curls. Eyes painted with black eyeshadow and Trixie’s favorite shade of Burgundy on her lips. Trixie hated the way Katya made her feel, but everything they had been through, that wasn’t something that can be forgotten easily. 

_I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied_  
_I almost cut a piece of myself for your life_  
_Guess I was just another pit stop_  
_'Til you made up your mind_  
_You just wasted my time_

Katya threw her whiskey back and she asked for another. Trixie let her eyes wander to her friends, Shea having a huge smile on her face. She was the only one out of her friend group who still believed she should give Katya another chance. They never had a fight this bad or anything happen to them. Shea is always one to believe in second chances, and maybe she was right. Trixie shifted her eyes back to Katya. Craig dimmed the lights, probably on purpose. She saw the pain painted on Katya’s face. Her eyes are literally begging her, without words. 

_You're on top, I put you on top_  
_I claimed you so proud and openly, babe_  
_And when times were rough, when times were rough_  
_I made sure I held you close to me_

Trixie actually heard a few people sniffing, right in front her. Her eyes went back to her guitar and a single tear fell down her face. She never expected she would cry over a song she was performing. 

_So, call out my name_  
_So call out my name when I kiss you_  
_So gently, I want you to stay_  
_I want you to stay even though you don't want me_  
_Girl, why can't you wait?_

 

_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?_  
_Babe, call out my name_  
_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way, girl_  
_I'll be on my,_

Trixie barely finished the song. The silenced bar was now filled with claps and whistles. She blushed deeply, wiping the tears from her face, mumbled a soft thank you in the mic and walked off backstage. Craig followed her but was stopped by an all too familiar voice. Trixie closed the door behind her and let her body fall onto the couch. There wasn’t a knock, she just heard the door open and close. 

“Baby,” Kaya said, her voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.” Trixie looked up at her, her hair was wild, and mascara ran over her cheeks. Trixie smiled weakly. 

“I know, Kat. I know.” Trixie said, and threw her arms around Katya, who carefully placed her hands on Trixie’s back. 

“I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I completely understand. I agree with it, too. I was stupid to fall for her tricks. Trixie, I love you. I swear, I don’t care for her.” Trixie let go of Katya. 

“I know, but you hurt me. Really bad, Katya. I want to forgive you. But it will take time.” Trixie said, wiping Katya’s tears away. Trixie mentally hitting herself, for touching her face like that. Katya smiled at Trixie, but it was weak. 

“I almost fell in to my old habits.” Katya admitted, after sitting in silence for a while. Trixie stared at their hands, intertwined. Her gaze shifted back to Katya’s face. “But I stopped myself. I didn’t go back, that’s not who I am anymore. I’m a bigger person than that. I resisted.” 

“I’m proud of you, Katya. I truly am. Maybe I overreacted, but in that moment, I was so hurt. But living without you, might have been one of the hardest things ever happening to me.” Trixie said, staring at Katya. Katya smiled but there was still pain hidden behind it. 

“I know it’s going take a while for us to get back like we used to, but I’m willing to try anything. Anything for you, princess.” Katya said, and Trixie smiled. She missed hearing that. She missed Katya’s voice in general. She missed Katya’s strong arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe. Maybe after all, everything will be okay. 

The next few days were hard. They texted but didn’t see each other yet. They started literally from the bottom. After three weeks, Katya asked Trixie out on a date. The same exact time it took her the first time around, to ask Trixie on a date. They went to the same restaurant. They were both tempted to order the same thing and they had shared a laugh about that, but they didn’t order the same thing. It was the same feeling as five years ago, though. Each laugh of Katya sent butterflies around Trixie’s stomach. After the date, they parted ways, but they shared a kiss. It was an innocent kiss, not implying any further actions. They saw each other every Friday since the date and four months later, Trixie was ready to have Katya home again. They ordered Thai food and watched movies together. They had slept together, and Katya stayed the night and to Trixie, it was almost the same as it used to be. 

Nine months after the date, Katya fully moved in again. A month after the second home date, Katya came of regularly and let her stuff behind, piece by piece. When Katya fully moved back in, Trixie was happier than before. Katya stayed loyal to her and never texted Violet again. One-night Katya was being suspicious, and Trixie thought she would almost lose her shit, until Katya dropped down on one knee. She tried to give a whole speech, but she was overwhelmed by all her emotions, that the only thing that came out was ‘Please be my wife’. Trixie had sobbed and said yes. They only took two months to plan the whole wedding, thanks to Katya’s parents. They arranged almost everything, leaving no work for Trixie and Katya but to find outfits. Trixie found the most gorgeous dress, but she didn’t see what Katya was wearing, because that would been bad luck. Trixie had almost thrown a tantrum, but she just went with it. Now Trixie was sitting in her dressing room, overthinking possibly everything that could go wrong.

“Trixie, we have to go. You can’t be late at your own wedding.” Shea yelled through the door. Trixie stared in the mirror. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands falling down her face. There was a white and pink flower crown, wrapped maybe a little too tight around her head. A white dress with a pink undertone was hugging her body in all the right places, flowing down to the floor, making it very hard for her to walk in it. Her make up wasn’t as heavy as always, just a soft line of eyeliner with pink eyeshadow. A peachy pink blush with a light touch of highlight, and just a soft shade of pink lipstick. It wasn’t too hot outside, but Trixie didn’t want to risk her make up dripping down her face, while she was marrying the love of her life. She gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to be nervous at her own wedding, was she? She let go of the sink and unlocked the door, stepping out and revealing a rather impatient looking Shea. But her look softened on her face when she saw worry on Trixie’s face.

“Hey, look at me. You’re going to be okay. I was nervous too when me and Sasha were getting married, it’s normal. But I saw Katya earlier, she was nervous too. But she looks stunning. Come on.” Shea said and linked her arm with Trixie’s. Of course, none of Trixie’s family attended her wedding. Only her brother came but he said he didn’t want to bring her to the aisle. So, Katya’s father insisted that he brought Trixie and Katya would wait at the altar. Trixie had smiled when Katya’s father almost forced himself on her and walking her. Trixie walked down the stairs of the huge mansion Katya’s family rented for the wedding. It had beautiful castle like stairs, that led to a big hall way with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. When they reached the hallway, the doors were open to the garden. White chairs were spread around the grass, next to the gravel path. And the end of the path, was a small white iron chapel, roses growing around it. Katya’s father walked up to Trixie and kissed her cheek. 

“Ты выглядишь прекрасно.” He said in a thick Russian accent. (You look beautiful) “Thank you for allowing me to walk you down the aisle.” Trixie just nodded and smiled, too nervous to speak. Her eyes shifted towards the chapel, where she saw Katya standing, face forward. She was wearing a dark grey suit, with black shiny heels. Trixie gripped the arm of Katya’s father when the music started playing and all the guests stood up. 

“You go this.” She whispered softly to herself, and she started walking to the beat of the slow music. Katya’s family was sitting on the right side, most of them already crying. Trixie smiled at them and focused her eyes on Katya’s back again. It took het a lot of strength not to run up to her and tackle her. They had a rough year but when Katya went down on one knee, Trixie had sobbed and mumbled a yes under her breath. No matter what happened between them, they would always end up back together. They had been through so many things together, physically and emotionally. They were simply meant to be. Trixie looked to her left, seeing Shea, Kim and Sasha, smiling brightly and hints of tears running down their faces. Trixie’s brother was also sitting behind them, smiling a little at her. Only his presence already meant the world to Trixie. She couldn’t imagine what he went through to get here. 

After what felt like ten years, Trixie finally arrived next to Katya’s side. Katya turned around and did her best not to let her jaw drop to the ground. She quickly turned to her father and kissed his cheek. He smiled at the both of them and let go of Trixie’s arm. Katya took Trixie’s hand guided her up the little stairs, so they were in the middle of the chapel. Katya’s hands were slightly sweaty, but Trixie’s are probably the same. 

“Please be seated.” The minister said, and the guests sat down. “Friends and Family of the brides, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Trixie and Katya, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire love and to be loved. Trixie and Katya, your marriage today is the joining of your souls that have already been united as on in your hearts. Marriage will allow you to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.” Trixie swallowed down the lump in her throat, that had been forming since the moment she walked towards the altar. The minister waited a few seconds to continue his speech, and Katya gripped Trixie’s hand harder than before. 

“You have known each other for years, through the first glance of acquaintance to this moment of commitment. At some moment, you both decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, you have been making promises. All those promises are unspoken matters of the heart. Just two people working out what they want, and what they hope for each other. Now you shall say a few words that you keep closely in this relationship.” The minister finished his saying and stepped back from the couple. Katya cleared her throat.

“I remember that first day I saw you. You walked through that door of my home town bar. Your hair up and your pink dress flowing around your body. You sang one of your own songs and that’s when I already fell for you. That’s when love walked in. I found just what I wanted and what I needed. You were there for me, in good times and bad times. You supported me no matter what, and I will forever be grateful that you did. I promise to be there for you, in cold mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the son, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it – every moment of our love.” Trixie was crying by the time Katya finished her vows. There was no way Trixie could match those sayings. 

“I had it all in my head, what I was going to say. But I completely forgot.” Trixie laughed, carefully wiping her tears. Katya shook her head lightly but smiled widely at her. “You are the kindest, loveliest woman I know. And I am lucky to hold you and call you mine. Because of you, I accepted myself for who I am and finally learned to love myself as much as you loved me. I am lucky to be in your heart and if you will have me, I will make my heart your home. I love you so much.” Trixie said, squeezing Katya’s hands. The minister took a step closer, a soft smile plastered on his lips. 

“Though we have heard the vows,” The minister started. “Which have been shared by the brides, words, once spoken, are now carried away in the wind. Therefore, the wedding ring is a visible symbol of the promises that have been made. A ring is like the circle of life, a reminder of the perfection of the brides’ love and commitment to one another.” Kim walked towards them with the rings, on a soft, baby pink velvet pillow. 

“Katya, as you place the ring on Trixie’s finger, please repeat after me.” The minister said, and Katya carefully took one of the rings off the pillow and slides it on Trixie’s finger. “I, Katya take you, Trixie to be my wife. I promise to love you, honor you and respect you. To be faithful to you until death do us apart.” Katya let the words fall off her lips, staring at Trixie’s face. Trixie sniffled and smiled down at the ring. 

“Trixie, as you place the ring on Katya’s finger, please repeat after me.” Trixie nodded and took the ring off the pillow and Kim stepped back to her seat. “I, Trixie take you, Katya to be my wife. I promise to love you, honor you and respect you. To be faithful to you until death do us apart.” Trixie slid the ring around Katya’s clampy finger and traced her thump over it. It was real, she was marrying the love of her life. I you had to told her she would get married ten years ago, she would’ve let out one of her scream laughs and told you, you were insane. But her she was, in a wedding dress with her almost wife, surrounded by friends and family. The minister continued, snapping Trixie out of her thoughts. 

“Before I pronounce you married, I have just one more thing I want you to do. Your wedding day is one that seems to fly. It’s a day filled with emotions, friends, rings and dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own wedding day was. So, I want you to take a few seconds to look into each other’s eyes. Think about the happiness that you’re feeling in this place, in this moment. Really let that feeling register in your heart and in your mind.” Trixie stared deeply into Katya’s eyes, smile so wide, her cheeks might tear apart. 

“Now, I want you to think about your life together in twenty years. Where are you? What are you doing? We all know that your visions of the future are not identical, but always complementary. A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together, that is reality. And that reality starts now.” Trixie was crying again, and Katya had a few tears running down her face as well. 

“Trixie and Katya, you have expressed your love to one anther through promises you just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you married. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today, the feeling is new. No longer simply partners, you have become wives and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. Katya and Trixie, you may now kiss each other.” The minister finished and took a step back again. Katya practically threw herself onto Trixie and sealed their lips together. Butterflies erupted from Trixie’s stomach and in the back of her mind, she heard the guests yell and whistle. But none of that mattered. All that mattered, was Trixie and Katya, officially married. Trixie parted from the kiss and rested her forehead against Katya’s. 

“I love you.” Katya said, smiling brightly. 

“I love you too.” They kissed one more time until they heard Shea yell at them to break apart. 

“It’s time to party!” Shea said, and the guests left to go inside mansion, Trixie and Katya leaving to their dressing rooms to get in something more comfortable. Trixie put on the same dress she wore when they met, and Katya only got rid on the suit jacket. The slow number started playing and they softly swayed that bodies to the music. Their first dance as a married couple. 

“I’m so proud of everything we’ve overcome. That proves that we can face everything that comes at us in the future.” Trixie said, leaning her head on Katya’s shoulder. Trixie was wearing flats and Katya kept on her heels, so they’re almost the same height. Katya wrapped her arms tighter around Trixie’s body. 

“I love you so so much. I will try forever to be the perfect wife for you.” Katya whispered. Trixie smiled and lied her head in the crook of Katya’s neck. The swirled around the dance floor, shared the perfectly cooked meal and cut the cake. The sun was going down and people started to leave. Trixie’s brother was the first to leave. He had to go back to his mom before he got in trouble and Trixie understood, also telling him to leave but he wasn’t going to leave their mom alone with that monster. The sun was fully down, when Trixie and Katya were alone in the mansion, where they also were going to spending their wedding night together. Katya took Trixie’s hand guided them up the stairs to the master bedroom, also to room that Trixie used to get dressed. Her wedding dress was neatly hung on a hanger near the closet. The bed was made with soft, shiny silk sheets. A heart made out of rose petals was on the mattress. Katya sat Trixie down on the bed and sat on her lap. Katya tucked a blonde lock behind Trixie’s ear and let her hands roam freely across her back. Katya felt nothing but the soft material of Trixie’s dress, no sign of a bra. Katya moans at the notion that Trixie isn’t wearing a bra and Trixie sighed, leaning her forehead against Katya’s. Trixie’s hands fumbled with the buttons of Katya’s blouse and she pushed it down Katya’s arms. Katya threw the blouse across the room and slid off Trixie’s dress. She pushed Trixie backwards onto the bed, Trixie’s breasts immediately falling to the sides of her torso. Katya’s hands travelled down to Trixie’s sensitive nipples and she brushed her thump lightly against them, sending shivers down Trixie’s spine. 

“Fuck.” A throaty whisper leaves Katya’s mouth, and she brings her mouth to Trixie’s again. She ran her tongue against Trixie’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues battled against each other, Katya’s hands still on Trixie’s breasts. Trixie let her hands slide up to the clasp of her bra, undoing it fast and engulfing her hands with Katya’s breasts. They both moaned, and Katya softly rocked her hips against Trixie’s. 

“Baby, please.” Trixie whined. Katya’s hand abandoned Trixie’s boobs and slid down the waist of her panties. Katya raised her knee up to the heated core of the other woman, rubbing it against the wet fabric of her panties. Trixie’s breathing was heavy and her moans soft, but audible. Katya wants Trixie to sit on her face, choke her with her thighs, to make her scream as she comes. Katya slid down the bed, leaving kisses on Trixie’s soft stomach, stopping at her belly button. Katya glanced up to Trixie.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Katya purred and stared in to Trixie’s big, brown eyes. Trixie panted and pushed her hips up to meet with Katya’s body. 

“Please,” Trixie whined. “Please, eat me out.” Katya grinned and nodded happily. Katya kissed down to Trixie’s thighs. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Katya mewled and bit the soft flesh. Trixie tasted like her usual Vanilla body soap, mixed with a little bit of sweat. Trixie pushed her hips up again. “Be patient, doll.” Katya placed her teeth on the waistband of Trixie’s panties and pulled them down. Katya stared at the wet labia of her wife. 

“So wet and ready for me.” Katya smiled and traced her index finger around the wetness. She brushed lightly over Trixie’s clit and Trixie shivered. It was all swollen and ready to be touched but it’s only owner. Katya’s pushed herself up a bit and softly lapped her tongue against the wet labia. Her nose was pressing against Trixie’s clit, as she softly licked around Trixie’s entrance. Trixie was moaning and panting loudly. 

“Fuck, yes.” Trixie moaned, which only encouraged Katya so go faster. Katya threw her arm around her belly to keep her steady, and Katya pushed a finger inside. Katya’s own panties started to get wet too. Katya moans lightly at the sight of her finger sliding so easily into Trixie, before adding a second one. Trixie’s breaths started to be puffs and she moans louder. Katya fucks her with her fingers and flicks her clit with her tongue. “Oh fuck, yes. Keep going.” Trixie mewled, and Katya knew she was close. Katya pushed her fingers in knuckles deep, and Trixie let out a high-pitched scream. Trixie’s thighs trembled around Katya’s face as Trixie’s body was engulfed with an orgasm. Katya slowly sped down her fingers and her licks against her clit until her body was limp against the sheets. Katya pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth. She pushed her body up towards Trixie and kips her collarbone. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Katya said, and placed a kiss on Trixie’s lips, allowing her to taste her own sweetness. Trixie softly moaned into Katya’s mouth, slowly pushing Katya under her, so that she was on top now. Katy squirmed, breaking free from the kiss. She tried to guide her hands to Trixie’s breasts again, but Trixie took her hands and pinned them down above her head. Katya groaned leaning in, so that their lips were touching again. Katya was normally never one to beg but she wanted to open her mouth to let Trixie know what she wanted. Trixie let one hand free and trailed it down on Katya’s body. They traced the lines of Katya’s abs, down to the waistband of her panties. She wasted no time and pulled the panties down, tossing them behind her, landing god knows where. Trixie swirled her finger against Katya’s entrance, spreading the warm wetness around. Trixie licked the shell of her ear and bit her earlobe.

“Tell me what you want.” Trixie purred, still a little out of breath. Katya let out a little whine and pushed her hips up against Trixie’s hand.

“Please fuck me with your fingers.” Katya breathed and threw her head back, when Trixie’s finger still trailed around her entrance. She softly pushed one of her slender fingers in, slowly pumping in and out. Katya moaned, which encouraged Trixie to speed up a little and add a second finger, that easily slid inside. Trixie placed kisses all over Katya’s body, softly blowing against Katya’s clit, knowing that it would drive her crazy. Katya tossed her head against the pillows, as she tried to keep her rolling hips up to the speed of Trixie’s pumping. Katya’s moaning became louder and her breaths more uneven. Trixie wasted no time to add another finger in and fucked her hard. 

“Faster.” Katya stammered and rolled her hips against Trixie’s fingers. “Close.” She barely whispered. Trixie smiled as the felt Katya’s walls tighten around her fingers. Trixie pushed deep inside and Katya nearly screamed as she came, Trixie riding her fingers inside until she came down. Beads of sweat where spread across Katya’s face as she tried to catch her breath. Trixie pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth. She hummed happily and lied her head across Katya’s stomach. Katya wrapped one of her arms around Trixie’s torso and pulled her closer, the other hand massaging her scalp. Trixie nuzzled her face against Katya’s heated skin. 

“A year ago, I would’ve never thought we’d be here.” Trixie said. Katya looked down, meeting eyes with Trixie. “I thought I’d lost you. I really did, but I’m glad I didn’t. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” Katya hummed. 

“Me neither, to be really honest. I fucked up so bad and you had every right to do what you did. But I’m happy we survived. Today was one of the best moments in my life.” Katya said, voice low and soft. “I love you so much. Never forget that. Everything I said today, came from the bottom of my cold, chilled heart.” Trixie laughed and punched her lightly. Katya smiled and stared up at the white ceiling. 

“I love you too. I hope you know that.” Trixie said, after being quiet for a few minutes. She was tracing figures on Katya’s stomach and Katya closed her eyes. She could lay like this forever and never get tired of it. Katya dozed off to sleep, by focusing on the feather light touches her wife gave to her. Trixie lifted her head, to see Katya was asleep. Katya was her wife now and it honestly felt weird. But in a good way. Katya’s breathing became slow and steady, softly snoring. Trixie smiled and lied her head back down, her face lifting by every breath Katya took. It didn’t take long for Trixie to fall asleep as well, still a huge smile plastered on her face. 

_A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together, that is reality._

And the reality was, that Katya is her wife now and she would never change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr and tell me what you think!
> 
> @dykezamomattel


End file.
